Total Drama Power Island
by SammyAndTidalForever
Summary: Episode 11 is posted. Episode 12 coming soon. And if you want, tell me your favorite contestants and why.
1. Example form (Tidal)

Name: Lily season

Identity: Tidal

Nicknames: Mermaid, Blue Lagoon

People usually call you: Tidal

Age: 16

Appearence: She looks like Bridgette, but with a blue highlight in her hair. She has light blue dragon wings, light blue dragon tail, and horns. She is part dragon, part human

Personality: Friendly, easy to get along with, sometimes really active, Nice, mean to whoever is mean to her

Style: What Bridgette wears

One word that describes them: Nice

Relationship (if you don't want one, type none): Wants a boy who likes water

Movies: Adventure

Music: Pop

Color: Light Blue

Things they hate: Losing, being made fun of

Things they like: Winning, making friends everyday, having fun, anything to do with water

Power(s): Turn into a dragon, can change type (electric, water, grass, ice, dark, fire, rock), fly, super strength, really fast

Friends: Anyone who will get along with her, some boys

Enemies: Anyone who's mean to her

Team: Darkest Villains


	2. Your form

Name:

Identity:

Nicknames:

People usually call you:

Age:

Appearence:

Personality:

Style:

One word that describes them:

Realationship (if you don't want one, type none):

Movies:

Music:

Color:

Things they hate:

Things they like:

Power(s):

Friends:

Enemies:

Team:


	3. OC chart

Boys

1\. Wil (Darkest Villains)

2\. Shadow (Lightest Heroes)

3\. Quick Rapid (Darkest Villains)

4\. Trickster (Darkest Villains)

5\. The Misunderstood Hero (Darkest Villains, then Lightest Heroes)

6\. Material (Lightest Heroes)

7\. Dark-Pacifist (Lightest Heroes)

8\. Uptown Punk (Lightest Heroes)

Girls

1\. Tidal (Darkest Villains)

2\. The Enigma (Lightest Heroes)

3\. Pretty Girl (Darkest Villains)

4\. Elec-Trix (Darkest Villains)

5\. Wire (Lightest Heroes)

6\. Flarebalze (Lightest Heroes)

7\. Star (Darkest Villains)

8\. Sweet Heart (Lightest Heroes)


	4. Better Shelter

"Welcome back everyone to another season of Total Drama! We have a brand new island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean" said Chris. "And you ask why we picked this island. Because this season's contestants will be a whole lot different then you think and we need to keep this a secret. So get ready for a new episode of Total Drama Power Island!"

(Intro plays "I wanna be famous")

"We will still have the same way we did in every season of Total Drama, the one with the most votes is out of the game" said Chris, walking up to a white sheet. "We also got a new mode of transportation" said Chris, as he pulled the sheet off the big contraption.

"Say hello to the brand new way of home, the Shotgun of Shame" said Chris, laughing evily. "In other words, let's go meet the new contestants" said Chris, walking to the landing port.

At the landing port, a big airplane was above the landing port. "Well looks like the contestants are here" said Chris, looking up at the open door. A blue teen dropped on to the sand, safely. "Seriously" said the blue teen. "Tidal, what's up dragon girl" said Chris, sounding playful. Tidal looked at Chris in a playfull way. "Carefull Tidal, remember the types" said Chris. Tidal laughed a little bit. "Sorry bout that" said Tidal, walking into the water.

"Our next contestent, please" said Chris, as a boy with red eyes dropped into the sand. "Wil, you alright" asked Chris. "Yeah, I'm alright" said Wil, getting up from the sand and wiping it off himself. "Good, cause here's our next contestant" said Chris, looking up again.

A boy with a black shirt that said "Keep calm and Party on" dropped into the sand. "Shadow" said Chris, excitedly. Shadow didn't respond and just walked past him to the two contestants. "Creepy" said Chris, shaking in fright.

Tidal looked at Shadow. "He has those dark blue eyes, my second favorite color" said Tidal, staring at Shadow. Shadow looked at Tidal. Tidal creeped out a bit when he turned her way. "Yes" asked Shadow. "Nothing" said Tidal, turning around. Shadow shrugged and kept walking.

All of a sudden, a girl with a long black dress, black slippers, and a pearl on her chain fell out on to the sand. "Hello Len" said Chris. She turned to Chris. "It's Lena" said Lena. "Sorry" said Chris. "Whatever" said Lena.

This time, two contestants fell at the same time and they both were on top of each other. "Get off me" said the red head. "No get off of me" said the black haired girl. "Wire and Flareblaze, will you two get off each other" asked Chris.

Flareblaze and Wire untangled themselves and stood up. "Flareblaze, what's up" asked Chris. "Nothing much" said Flareblaze. "Sure" said Wire. Flareblaze growled at Wire a bit. Wire looked behind her. "Seriously" said Wire.

"So Wire, how you doing" asked Chris. "Alright" said Wire, crossing her arms. "So you excited about this season" asked Chris. "Little bit" said Wire, as she started walking to where the rest were. Flareblaze followed Wire to where the rest of the contestants were.

Another girl dropped from the airplane. "I hate Chef" said the blonde headed girl. "Elec-Trix, hello" said Chris. "Yeah, what's up" said Elec-Trix. "Nothing much, you" asked Chris. "Nothing" said Elec-Trix, walking toward the other contestants.

"Here comes the fast guy" said Quick Rapid. "Quick Rapid, what's going on" asked Chris. "Nothing much, what's up" asked Quick Rapid. "Nothing much, just hosting the show" said Chris. Quick Rapid ran to Elec-Trix. "Hello, pretty lady" said Quick Rapid. Elec-Trix blushed. "That's a good way to impress a lady" said Chris.

Another girl fell from the plane. "Susette, hello there" said Chris. Susette waved. "So watcha doing here on Total Drama Power Island" asked Chris. Susette smiled. "You go on ahead and hang out with the other contestants" said Chris. Susette smiled and walked over to meet the other contestants.

Shadow was sitting down on a rock, looking down at the ground. Tidal peeked her head above the water and looked at Shadow. Shadow looked up and saw Tidal peeking at him. "You gonna follow me all over" asked Shadow. Tidal didn't say a word. "Hello, do you hear me" asked Shadow. Tidal didn't listen, she just turned into a sea dragon and flew into the skies. "That's one weird dragon" said Shadow.

Tidal flew up and saw another girl drop from the airplane. "Ahh" screamed a pink eyed girl. "I got ya" said Tidal, flying real fast. Tidal grabbed her just in time. "Thanks" said the pink eyed girl. "Your welcome" said Tidal, landing the girl on the sand, safely. "Seriously Tidal" said Chris. "Sorry" said Tidal, diving into the ocean.

"Sweet Heart, I was expecting you to fall into the sand like the other contestants, but looks like Tidal ruined it all" said Chris, disappointed at Tidal. "Anyways, Sweet Heart, how was your day" asked Chris. "It's been alright" said Sweet Heart, cheerly.

"Go on ahead and join the other contestants" said Chris, pointing the way. Sweet Heart walked to the other contestants.

A boy fell from the plane and land in the water. "Wow I thought you were gonna land on the sand, Material" said Chris. "But I land in the water instead" said Material. "So Material, gonna be making friends this season" asked Chris. Material came out of the water and nodded. "Cool" said Chris. Material walked over to the other contestants.

A boy with golden blonde hair fell from the plane and a radio followed him. "Uptown Punk, what up" said Chris. Uptown Punk didn't answer and turned on his radio. "Uptown Funk" was playing. "I bet that was a good" said Chris. Uptown Punk went to the meet the other contestants.

A girl fell from the plane and landed in the water. "Another one in the water" said Chris to himself, facepalming. Star walked out of the water and on the beach. "Ew, salt water" said the silver eyed girl. "Hello Star" said Chris, happily. "Your gonna pay for this" said Star. Chris pulled out a contract. "Can't" said Chris, smiling. Star growled and walked over to the other contestants.

A boy dropped down and landed on Chris. "Hey get off me, Dark-Pacifist" yelled Chris. Dark-Pacifist looked down and stood up. "Sorry" said Dark-Pacifist. Chris got up and brushed the sand off himself. "You could be a little bit more careful" said Chris. Dark-Pacifist didn't listen and just walked to where the other contestants were.

A boy with a black jacket with a design resembling fire on it dropped into the sand. "Hello Trickster" said Chris. Trickster just walked passed him. "What did I do. Did I do something" Chris asked himself. Trickster walked to the other contestants.

A boy came falling down into the water. "How many of you guys are gonna fall in the water" asked Chris. The purple eyed boy shrugged and swam to the shore. "So Misunderstood, what brings you to the island" asked Chris. "Nothing much" said the Misunderstood Hero, as he walked to the other contestants.

Chris walked over to all the contestants. "Ok everyone, come over here" yelled Chris. Everyone walked toward Chris. "What are we doing now" asked Material. "Teams" said Chris.

"So the names I call, come to the left of me. Wil, Quick Rapid, Trickster, the Misunderstood Hero, Tidal, Susette, Elec-Trix, and Star. You'll be known as the Darkest Villains" said Chris.

Tidal walked over to Chris. "Why am I a villain" asked Tidal. "Cause you saved Sweet Heart from falling. And that's a villain to me" said Chris. Tidal walked back to her team, madly.

"Now for the rest of you. Lena, Wire, Flareblaze, Sweet Heart, Shadow, Material, Uptown Punk, and Dark-Pacifist. You'll be known as the Lightest Heros" said Chris. Everyone cheered on the team except for Shadow.

"Now that the teams were called and named, we will start our first challenge" said Chris. "Which is" asked Flareblaze. "Back on season six, the first challenge was to build a shelter which is what you teams will be doing" explained Chris. "Can we use our powers" asked Flareblaze. "No, you can only use them when you start to build your houses" said Chris.

"So where do we begin" asked Quick Rapid. "In the place where i'll show you right now" said Chris, walking towards the area. The teams followed Chris. "Welcome to the junkyard" said Chris.

"The first part of the challenge is to get things from the junkpile while dodging tennis balls" said Chris. "Let's get started, everyone you'll want to start running now" said Chris. The two teams ran to their hideouts. Chris ran to Chef and tennis balls started shoting.

Tidal got up and started running. "Tidal, what are you doing" called Star. "Getting the steel" said Tidal, dodging tennis balls. Tidal jumped into the pile and grabbed the steel. When Tidal ran back to her team with the steel, she got hit with tennis balls. "Seriously" said Tidal. Tennis balls kept firing at her. Tidal than threw the steel toward her team and it dropped safely. "Good" said Tidal, running back to her team.

Sweet Heart looked at her team. "Ok who's going" asked Sweet Heart. "I will go" said Dark-Pacifist. Dark-Pacifist ran toward a random item and headed back to the hideout. "Alright, you brought some wood" said Sweet Heart, smiling. "Thanks" said Dark-Pacifist.

After a few minutes, Chris blew a whistle. Everyone stopped hunting in the junkpile. "Everyone, time to build the shelters" said Chris. Everyone grabbed their stuff and followed Chris to the second part of the challenge.

When the two teams made it to an empty spot, Chris stopped. "Here, listen up. There was a little change up to building the shelters" said Chris. "What change" asked Elec-Trix. "A change in the rules. The lawyers called me about season six's shelter's and now we have to make them a bit bigger" said Chris, shrugging.

"So team Lightest Heros will build their shelter to the east and team Darkest Villains will build their shelter in this area" said Chris. The two team cheered, except for Shadow. "Let's get started and the team with the biggest and best shelter wins" said Chris.

The teams got started. Tidal turned into a fire dragon and burnt up the steel. "What you that for" said Star, meanly. "To turn it to glass" said Blaze. He then turned into an ice dragon and froze the melted steel into glass. Finally, he turned back into a water type and caught the glass. "Told you" said Tidal. Star bliked and started walking toward Quick Rapid.

At team Lightest Heros, they were almost done building. Blazeflare turned into a phoenix and started to power up her wind power. "Stop doing that" said Wire. Flareblaze stopped powering up her wind power and turned back to her human form.

"What am I doing Wire" asked Flareblaze, meanly. "Your gonna use your wind power and knock down the place" said Wire. Flareblaze ignored her and just walked away. "I hate that girl" said Wire.

When the shelters were done, Chris flew by on his jetpack. "Glass castle, huh" said Chris, picking up a rock. "Don't throw that rock" said Trickster. Chris threw the rock and it bounced off the walls. "What happen here" asked Chris. "Clear frozen steel" said Tidal. "I like it" said Chris.

Chris then flew over to team Lightest Heros shelter with team Darkest Villains following. Chris flew by and examined the shelter. "Castle" said Chris. "Yep" said Sweet Heart. "Looks like team Darkest heros wins with their glass castle" said Chris. "Team Lightest Heros, time to eliminate someone" Chris said.

At the elimination area, everyone voted. "And the ones not going home tonight are Sweet Heart, Lena, Flareblaze, Material, Uptown Punk, and Dark-Pacifist. Shadow you didn't help that much in the challenge and Wire, if you keep staying here, you might fight with Flareblaze and make your team lose" said Chris.

"And the one that's safe tonight is...Shadow" said Chris. "What why me" asked Wire. "I don't like fighting so I convinced everyone to vote you out" said Sweet Heart. "I will never forget this moment " said Wire. "Bye bye" waved Flareblaze.

At the Shot gun of Shame, Wire was stuffed in and ready to be shot. "Three...two...one" said Chris, as he pushed a button. Wire was shot out of the island and the game.

"Who'll be the next one to be eliminated? What's going on with Tidal and Shadow? And who will be the next one shot out of the Shotgun of Shame? Find out next time on Total Drama Power Island" says Chris, throwing his arms in the air.


	5. Powering Match

"Perviously on Total Drama Power Island, sixteen new contestants split up into two teams. Their first challenge was to build the biggest shelter they could ever make. And Wire left with an electrical boom" said Chris

"Today will be a new challenge, more fights, and friendships broken. And today will be the day for powers. Find out what's going on here on Total Drama Power Island" said Chris, excited.

(Intro plays "I wanna be famous")

Tidal got up really annoyed. "My type powers are feeling really weird today" said Tidal, jumping out of the top bunk. She looked at the ground wierdly. "What's going on here, flowers" Tidal asked studied the ground closely. "My type powers are out of control today, but why" said Tidal, jumping back into the top bunk scaredly.

Susette got out of bed tiredly and looked up at Tidal. "Do you mind, i'm trying to sleep" said Susette, tiredly. "Sorry, I forgot you sleep under me" said Tidal, looking at Susette. "Thank you" said Susette, going back under the covers.

"Susette, you still up" asked Tidal, quietly. "What do you think" said Susette, coming out of the covers. "Good, can you keep a secret" asked Tidal. "Yeah, why" asked Susette. Tidal showed Susette a piece of aura in her hand which was all green. "Good, you got powers and so do I" said Susette, shrugging.

"I don't mean that" said Tidal. "Then what you mean" asked Susette. "I can't use my grass type powers when i'm a water type" said Tidal, shooting the ball of power at the ground. Flowers sprout up from the ground.

"Woah, your right" said Susette, amazed. "See I told ya" said Tidal. "Wanna be friends" asked Susette. Tidal looked at her and had a happy expression on her face.

An air horn blew and made noise outside. Everyone got up and went outside their shelters. "Good morning teams" said Chris, loudly. "What's happening today" asked Elec-Trix.

"Go get ready and meet me at the challenge field" said Chris. The two teams walked into the bathrooms and got ready. In the boy's bathroom, Shadow felt weirded out.

Material walked up to him. "Hey Shadow" said Material. Shadow didn't speak. "Hey it's alright if you talk to me. What's wrong" asked Material. Shadow sighed. "Tidal has been following me around last episode" mumbled Shadow. "I think she likes you" said Material.

Shadow blushed a little bit. "That's not true" said Shadow. "Well it looks like" said Material. "If that's true, tell me one thing that me and her have in common" said Shadow, as he stopped blushing.

"Well I don't know what you guys have in common, but there's a saying that shows up when someons's in love" said Material. "Which is" asked Shadow. "Opposites attract. Your the bad boy and she's the good girl" said Material.

"Well I think that statement is wrong" said Shadow, walking out of the bathrooms. "What's going on with him" asked Quick Rapid. "Don't know, he thinks that Tidal's not in love with him and she followed him around the island in episode one" said Material, confused.

Quick Rapid looked at Material. "You're right, they will be in love soon. You do know opposites attract" said Quick Rapid. "So how are you and Elec-Trix doing" asked Material. "We're a couple now" said Quick Rapid. "Cool" said Material.

When everyone was ready, they walked back to their original teams. Chris walked in front of them. "Hello teams, today is a fighting challenge. Meet me at the Chrisosaium" said Chris. Everyone walked to the Chrisosaium and stopped.

Chris was in the wrestling ground. "Today we'll be checking out your powers in battle" said Chris, looking at both teams. Tidal gulped and looked at Susette. Susette looked at Tidal and made the "your-screwed" face.

"So here are the rules. No flying, if your on the ground you lose, and you don't complain about who you're fighting on the opposite team. Got it" asked Chris. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good, then let's get started" said Chris, walking to the corner of the wrestling ground.

"The first match will be Susette versing Material. 3...2...1, fight" yelled Chris. Susette put on her insanity face and got a chainsaw out of nowhere.

"I'm coming for you" said Susette, running up to Material. Material turned to metal making Susette bump herself and drop to the ground. "Ow" Susette screamed, as she fell to the ground.

"Round one goes to the Lightest Heros" said Chris, looking at the Lightest Heros. The Lightest Heros cheered. "Round two, Elec-Trix versing Uptown Punk" said Chris. The two of them up to the wrestling match. "3...2...1, fight" yelled Chris.

Elec-Trix started sparking up and Uptown Punk put a purple aura on Elec-Trix. Elec-Trix shot a lightning bolt at Uptown Punk. Uptown Punk dodged the lightning bolt and made Elec-Trix fall down.

"Another win for the Lightest Heros" said Chris. The Lightest Heros cheered again. "Round three, Tidal versing Shadow" said Chris.

"There it goes again" said Material. Shadow shrugged and walked up to the wrestling match. "He likes her" said Material, behind Shadow's back. Shadow growled a little bit at Material. "Sorry" said Material, backing up.

Tidal walked up to the wrestling match. "3...2...1, fight" yelled Chris. Shadow powered up his water element while Tidal just stood there.

"Tidal power up and fight" ordered Shadow. Tidal didn't listen. "I said power up" said Shadow, annoyed. Tidal still didn't listen. Shadow powered down and walked over to Tidal. "What's going on with you" asked Shadow.

"Water" said Tidal. "What do you mean water" asked Shadow. "My favorite type" said Tidal. "Your favorite type" asked Shadow, confused. "I'm a water dragon right now in my human form and one of your elements is water" said Tidal.

Material looked at Shadow. Shadow looked at him and recognized what he has said. Shadow turned his head back to Tidal and looked into her eyes.

"Hey Chris" called Shadow. Chris looked at Shadow. "What's up" asked Chris. "Can I talk to Tidal for a minute" asked Shadow. "Go on ahead, five minutes only" said Chris. "Alright" said Shadow, holding Tidal's hand and pullign her.

"Hey, let go" said Tidal, tugging herself the other way. "What's going on with you" asked Shadow. "Can't tell" said Tidal. "Why" asked Shadow. "It's a secret between me and myself" said Tidal. "Let me guess, you like me" said Shadow.

Tidal blushed and shook her head. "Why would you think that" asked Tidal. "Everyone in the bathrooms have been saying you like me and you've been following me last episode" explained Shadow.

Tidal looked at him and dropped to the ground and sat. "That's the truth" said Tidal. Shadow looked down at her. "It's ok" said Shadow, sitting down next to Tidal.

"Thanks" said Tidal. "Tidal, I was wandering" said Shadow looking at Tidal. "Yeah" asked Tidal. "Do you wanna be my" said Shadow, as Tidal hugged him. "Totally" said Tidal. "But you got promise me one thing" said Shadow. "What" asked Tidal. "Keep this a secret" said Shadow. "Got ya" said Tidal.

The two of them got up from sitting and ran back to the wrestling match. "And the Lightest Heros win" said Chris. "Aw, come on" said Elec-Trix.

"Darkest Villains, meet me at the elimination area" said Chris. The Darkest Villains walked over to the elimination area. "Darkest Villains, I would have expected you here today" said Chris. "How would you know that" asked Star. "Heros always beat the villains" said Chris.

"In other words, you all put your votes in. The ones not going home tonight are Wil, Star, Quick Rapid, Elec-Trix, Trickster, and the Misunderstood Hero. Susette and Tidal" said Chris, looking at them both.

"Susette, you lost the first round and" said Chris, as Tidal stood up. "I will go" said Tidal. "Sorry Tidal, votes were in for her" said Chris. "Well she's not leaving" said Tidal, walking up to Chris.

Quick Rapid and Wil got up. They both ran to Tidal and held her back. Tidal pulled much harder. "Seriously, this girl has super strength" said Wil.

All of a sudden, Tidal turned to her fire form. "This hurts" said Quick Rapid, letting go of Blaze. Wil let go of Blaze to. "Blaze stop" yelled Susette. Blaze turned back to Tidal and looked at her.

"I will go" said Susette. Tidal ran up to Susette and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you" said Tidal. "I'm gonna miss you to" said Susette. Then Tidal let go of Susette and waved.

"Susette" called Chris. Susette looked at Chris. "Let's get going" said Chris, pointing at the Shotgun. Susette sighed and walked up to the Shotgun of Shame. Chris put Susette in the Shotgun of Shame and blasted her off.

The Darkest Villains walked back to their shelter. Tidal just stood there and looked at the ocean. "I'm gonna miss you" Tidal whispered to herself.

"Fourteen contestants left, and two out. What crazy fun will we have? Will Tidal ever stop being sad? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Power Island" said Chris.

"You better shut up Chris or your next in the Shugun of Shame" said Tidal.


	6. Hide and seek Material

"Perviously on Total Drama Island, the contestants had a powering match against each other. Tidal wouldn't attack Shadow for no apprant reason, I don't even know why. And Susette left leaving Tidal behind" said Chris.

"What fun will there be, what new challenge is on the way? Find out on this new episode of Total Drama Power Island" said Chris.

(Intro plays "I wanna be famous")

Material got up and yawned. "What a lovely day today" he said, jumping out of bed. Material turned around and looked at Uptown Punk. "Well, he's still sleeping" said Material, turning around and heading outside early.

When Material walked outside, he met up with Tidal. "Hey Tidal" Material said, waving at her. Tidal just backed up and flew away to the top of their shelter. Material turned around and looked up at her. Then he just shrugged and walked to the bathrooms.

Tidal flew back down and walked into their shelter. Material turned around and looked at her. "Tidal, out" he said, pointing away from the shelter. Tidal didn't listen and just ran inside. "Another chase, great" said Material, chasing after Tidal.

Tidal flew into a random room and saw Sweet Heart and FlareBlaze. "Oh shoot" thought Tidal. She was about to fly out, until she heard Material's footsteps coming down the hall.

Tidal turned into her dragon form and crawled under Sweet Heart's bunk. As she heard Material come down the hall, Material ran past the room. Tidal crawled out from uder the bed and made way towards Shadow's room, still in her dragon form.

When Tidal made it to Shadow's room, Shadow was awake in bed himself. He looked at the entrance and saw Tidal. "Hey , what's up blue lagoon" said Shadow, pulling the covers off himself. Tidal flew up to Shadow and turned to her human form.

"Nothing much. I just can't stand sleeping myself since Susette is now gone" said Tidal. "I can see that" said Shadow. All of a sudden, Material walked into the room. "There you" said Material, as he saw Tidal sitting down next to Shadow.

"Well what do we have here" asked Material, looking at Shadow. "We were talking about what was going on two days ago during the power match" answered Tidal. "Alright, you sure it isn't it" asked Material. Shadow growled at him. "Ok, ok. I believe you" said Material, walking out of Shadow's room.

Tidal shot some of her power at the ground and saw water sprout out this time. "Yes, my powers are finally back to normal" cheered Tidal. "What do you mean back to normal" asked Shadow. "Opps" said Tidal, embarrassed. "Well" asked Shadow. "My type powers might have been coco yesterday" said Tidal.

"Alright, let's just hope no one else has out of control powers" said Shadow. "Alright" said Tidal, pushing him down. Shadow wraped his arms around her and kissed her.

In the bathrooms, Material was taking a shower. Material then walked out of the shower and looked into the mirror. "What the hell is going on" Material asked himself, looking at the sink. The sink turned platnium with a mix of silver.

Material studied the sink carefully. "My powers are out of control" Material said, looking around. "What's going on with my powers, they were good this morning" said Material.

Chris walked by and blew an airhorn into his loudspeaker. Everyone woke up. They all walked outside. "Hmm...I thought there were two more Heros and one more Villain" asked Chris. The two teams looked around. "Material and Shadow" said FlareBlaze. "I'd go check in the bathrooms because I know he's there" said Uptown Punk, walking to the bathrooms.

"I 'm gonna go check inside the shelter" said FlareBlaze, walking into the castle. FlareBlaze ran into the Heros shelter and went into Shadow's room. FlareBlaze saw Shadow in his bed sleeping with Tidal. "Won't ya look at that" said FlareBlaze. Shadow got up and saw FlareBlaze. "Don't tell anyone" said Shadow. "I promise I won't unless you and her get out of bed and join us outside" said FlareBlaze.

Shadow turned to Tidal and shook her. "Get up sweetheart" said Shadow. Tidal yawned and got up. "We got to get going" said Shadow. Tidal got out of bed and flew straight into the bathrooms.

Shadow and FlareBlaze ran outside and went into the bathrooms. When everyone was ready, they walked outside the bathrooms. "Everyone, today's challenge will be a basic game of hide and seek" said Chris.

Everyone looked at each other and back at Chris. "The rules are simple. One person will be hiding and the rest will be seekers. Which ever team finds that person wins and losing team has elimination" said Chris. "So who's gonna be the one hiding" asked Elec-Trix. "Material" said Chris.

Material sighed and ran into the woods. "He has a ten minute headstart" said Chris. Everyone waited. When the ten minute head start finished the teams headed out searching for Material.

The Darkest Villains ran into the woods first and stopped. "Let's split up and maybe we'll find him quicker" said Wil. "Alright, but we split up into teams" said Trickster. "Fine. As long as we get a move on" said Wil. The team agreed and split up into team and left.

Star, Quick Rapid, and Wil were team one, Tidal and Elec-Trix were team two, and Trickster and The Misunderstood Hero were team three.

When Star, Quick Rapid, and Wil made it to an open area, they didn't spot Material. "Good job Star, Material would never hide here" said Wil. "I'm not the one that led us here. Quick Rapid did" said Star. "Your just blaming me" growled Quick Rapid.

Material peeked from behind a nearby tree and spotted Quick Rapid, Star, and Wil arguing. "What are they arguing about" Material asked himself. All of a sudden, Material felt his powers getting out of control.

"Oh no" said Material. He realeased his powers on the three Villains and they turned to stone. "Oh no. What have I done" Material asked himself, walking up to them. Material looked at them and ran away.

When Tidal and Elec-Trix caught up to Quick Rapid, Wil, and Star, they gasped. Elec-Trix started crying and ran up to Quick Rapid. "Material can't control his powers" said Tidal. Elec-Trix looked at Tidal. "What do you mean he can't control his powers" asked Elec-Trix.

"I'm gonna explain it to you later" said Tidal. Elec-Trix nodded and made way towards Chris's place. Chris was busy on his phone. "Chris, I need to speak to you" said Tidal. Chris ignored her. Tidal powered up her water spell and shot it at Chris's phone which made it explode.

Chris turned to Tidal and Elec-Trix. "Are you out of your mind" asked Chris. "No you are" yelled Elec-Trix. Tidal walked up to Chris. "You better listen up. Material is now having a hard time controlling his powers and he needs your help" said Tidal, meanly.

"And why should I care" asked Chris. "I am gonna kill you for shooting Susette out of a shotgun" said Tidal, turning to Blaze. "Alright take these and just stab it into him and he'll be back to normal" said Chris, throwing stabilizers into Blaze's hands. Blaze turned back to Tidal. "Thank you" said Tidal, running back into the woods with Elec-Trix.

Tidal found her team and gave stabilizers to them and found the heros team and gave them stabilizers. "You done giving everyone a stabilizer" asked Elec-Trix. "Yep" said Tidal. All of a sudden, Tidal heard a scream.

"What was that" asked Elec-Trix. "I don't know, but let's go find out" said Tidal. The two villains ran to where they heard the sound. When they made it, they saw Material with a stabilizer stabbed into his right buttcheck.

"What happen here" asked Tidal. Elec-Trix looked around. "Got him, mermaid" said Trickster. The loudspeaker went off. "The Darkest Villains win. Heros, I will meet you in the elimination area" said Chris.

At the elimination area, Chris looked at the Heros. "Well the votes are in and the ones that are safe are Sweet Heart, Shadow, FlareBlaze, Uptown Punk, and Dark-Pacifist. Material you've been caught and you weren't able to control your powers and Lena...I can't think of anything" said Chris, shrugging.

"Material, time to go" said Chris, pointing at the Shotgun of Shame. Material turned Star, Wil, and Quick Rapid back to normal. "What happen" asked Star. Elec-Trix ran up to Quick Rapid and hugged him as tight as possible.

Material was placed into the Shotgun of Shame and blasted off. "Look at that. I can't believe Material had out of control powers" said Elec-Trix, looking at the ocean.

"Thirteen teens left, three voted out. What will the next awesome challenge be? Who else will lose control of their powers? And what started Tidal from losing her powers? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Power Island" said Chris.


	7. Maze and Tidal wave

"Perviouly on Total Drama Power Island, the teams went to play hide and seek. Both teams had to find Material. Material suddenly lost control of his power and turned Quick Rapid, Star, and Wil into Stone. The Villains won the challenge and Material got blasted out of the shotgun" said Chris.

"What fun will we have on this new episode? What's coming up next for these contestants? Find out now on this new episode of Total Drama Power Island" said Chris, putting his hands in the air.

(Intro plays "I wanna be famous")

"Morning at last" said Shadow, getting up. Shadow walked outside and met up with Quick Rapid. "Hey, what's up man" asked Quick Rapid, looking at Shadow. "Nothing" said Shadow.

Quick Rapid headed for the bathrooms and Shadow followed him. When the two of them were in the bathrooms, Shadow heard a noise. "Do you hear something" asked Shadow. "No, why" asked Quick Rapid. "Thought I heard something" said Shadow. Quick Rapid shrugged.

The noise was heard again. "I'm hearing a noise" said Quick Rapid. "That's what I said earlier" said Shadow, looking at Quick Rapid. "I'm gonna check it out" said Quick Rapid. When Quick Rapid walked outside, he heard the noise a little bit louder than before.

"What is that noise" Quick Rapid asked himself. All of a sudden, a red-headed girl fell from the sky. Quick Rapid looked up and caught her. "Could you put me down" asked the red-head. "Sure" said Quick Rapid, putting her down. Shadow came running outside.

"What's going on" asked Shadow. "This girl fell from the sky" said Quick Rapid. "Well it looks like she's an angry star" said Shadow. The red-head looked at Shadow with a bored face. "Very funny" she said.

"What's your name" asked Quick Rapid. "Name's Scarlett and where am I" asked Scarlett. "Total drama power island" said Elec-Trix, running up to Quick Rapid. "Hey girl, what's up you" asked Quick Rapid, picking up Elec-Trix. Elec-Trix hugged him. "Nothing much, we just heard a noise" said Elec-Trix.

"The noise of me falling" asked Scarlett. "Yeah, whatever" said Elec-Trix. "Wait Elec-Trix, what did you mean we" asked Quick Rapid. "You know, me and Tidal" said Ele-Trix.

"That girl's always up so early" said Quick Rapid. All of a sudden, an airhorn blew and Chris walked to both teams. "Hello teams, today is a day we spend underwater" said Chris.

Tidal ran up to Chris. "Thank you so much! Underwater is my kind of thing, especially when I have gills on the side of my neck" said Tidal, excitedly. "Hold on dragon girl" said Chris, pushing Tidal out of the way.

"Your teams are gonna be cuffed with each other" said Chris. "But we don't have an even amount of members" said Wil. "I knew someone was gonna say that" said Chris. "So what did you do about it" asked Wil. "I brought in a contestant from last year who acted a lot like a villain" said Chris. "Which is" asked Wil. "Scarlett" said Chris, as Scarlett walked out from behind Chris.

Scarlett looked around. "So where are the Darkest Villains" asked Scarlett. Chris pointed toward them. Scarlett walked towards the Darkest Vilains and saw only six contestants.

"Chris, there are only six members" said Scarlett. Chris counted the members. "Your right, Scarlett. Tidal, back to your team" called Chris. Tidal flew over to the team and bumped herself into the ground.

"I'm feeling a bit clumsy today" Tidal said, giggling a little bit. "So we will hook you up after you guys make your trip into your swimwear" said Chris. Everyone ran into the bathrooms and got changed.

When evryone was ready they met up with Chris at the beach. "Good everyone. Let's get you cuffed up with another partner. And you will be choosen by me, who your gonna partner up with, but Scarlett will have to choose for herself" explained Chris.

Chef came by with handcuffs and was ready to put them on. "Scarlett, please choose someone from the villains team" said Chris. "These contestatns all of have powers. And I must choose someone who has the power of water" Scarlett thought in her head.

Scarlett looked and saw Tidal. "Perfect" said Scarlett, walking up to Tidal. Chef walked up to Tidal and Scarlett and cuffed them together. Tidal growled a little bit at Scarlett. "Sorry, couldn't think of anyone else" said Scarlett, shrugging. "You're gonna listen to me" said Tidal. "Alright with me" said Scarlett.

"The ones who are pairing up on the villains team are Wil and Trickster, Quick Rapid and Elec-Trix, Star and The Misunderstood Hero. And for the heros are Lena and Dark-Pacifist, Uptown Punk and Sweet Heart, Shadow and FlareBlaze" said Chris. Chef cuffed everyone to the partners Chris assigned them.

"Good, we will get started in just one moment" said Chris. Trickster put a water on to Wil's hair. "Hey, what are you doing" asked Wil, trying to get the water off him. "It's hot today and I thought you might need some cooling down" explained Trickster. "Oh alright" said Wil, looking at the forest again.

"No one will ever know" said Trickster, laughing evily. "This water contains a harmful chemical that will make anyone who has powers lose control of it" said Trickster to himself.

When Chris turned back to the contestants, he ordered them to come in front of him. "Everyone, todays's challenge will be a maze" said Chris. Everyone walked toward the ocean and started swimming toward the entrance of the maze.

"Everyone, this maze goes underwater to until the reefs. So don't try to go under cause you'll drown. And Tidal no flying" said Chris. Tidal nodded her head in agreement. "By the way you need to get everyone on your team in the middle of the maze. So get going" said Chris.

Everyone started swimming. Tidal went underwater and started working her gills. Scarlett tapped Tidal. "Yes" said Tidal. Scarlett pointed to the surface. "Right, you can't breathe underwater" said Tidal, pointing her back scales at Scarlett. Scarlett grabbed on to her back scale and they started swimming toward the surface.

Scarlett gasped for air. "Better" asked Tidal. Scarlett nodded. "Good, looks like your staying on top of the water with me" said Tidal. Scarlett grabbed on to Tidal's back scale. "Start swimming, we'll be faster if you swim" said Scarlett. Tidal agreed with her and started swimming fast.

Quick Rapid was carrying Elec-Trix on her back so she wouldn't touch the water. "So how long until we find the middle" asked Elec-Trix. "I don't know" answered Quick Rapid. "I'm getting bored" said Elec-Trix. "You could swim" said Quick Rapid. "Can't, both of us will get electicuted because water and electric don't mix" said Elec-Trix. "Oh" said Quick Rapid.

Trickster and Wil were swimming until Wil didn't feel good. "Hey Trickster, I don't feel so well" said Wil. "Your losing control of your powers" said Trickster. "What" said Wil, surprised. "I will help ya to the middle buddy" said Trickster. "Thanks" said Wil.

Two hours later, team Lightest Heros won the challenge and something happened. A rumbling sound was being heard. "What's that noise" asked Shadow. Chris looked in the ocean. "Everyone to shore now" said Chris. Both teams swam to shore.

"There's a tsunami going on" said Tidal. When everyone made it to shore, the tsunami grew bigger. "How are we gonna stop this tsunami" asked Wil. Tidal got loose out of the cuffs, she flapped her wings, and headed toward the tsunami. "Tidal" yelled Shadow. Tidal ignored him and flew straight into the tsunami.

The tsunami disappeared with Tidal. Shadow went on his knees and started crying. "Wow, looks like Shadow did like Tidal" said FlareBlaze. FlareBlaze was on her knees trying to comfort him.

"Totnight's elimination is Scarlett" said Chris. "I was expecting that" said Scarlett. At the Shotgun of Shame, Scarlett was in the shotgun. "Bye Scarlett" said Chris, as he pushed the button. Scarlett went flying into the ocean.

Shadow ran to the edge of the cliff and looked at the ocean. "I'm gonna miss you" said Shadow. Then something sparked Shadow's head, five words came into his mind "I will see you soon". Shadow looked at the ocean.

"Twelve teens left, three eliminated and one gone. What will be the next challenge? Will we ever find Tidal? And will ever find out what caused the tsunami? Find out next time on Total Drama Power Island" said Chris.


	8. The Talent Show

Shadow woke up and it was the middle of the night. "My head" said Shadow, rubbing his head in pain. Shadow got out of bed and walked over to Sweet Heart's room. Sweet Heart and FlareBlaze got up and saw Shadow.

"What are you doing up so late" asked FlareBlaze. "My head hurts" said Shadow. Sweet Heart looked at Shadow. "It's bout Tidal, isn't it" asked Sweet Heart. Shadow nodded. FlareBlaze got up and walked to the door. "FlareBlaze, where you going" asked Sweet Heart. "You guys go on and talk" said FlareBlaze.

Sweet Heart looked at Shadow. "So what's going on" asked Sweet Heart. "There is this voice in my head which is giving me headache" said Shadow. "What is it saying" asked Sweet Heart. "Boom, boom, boom. My heart starts pumping. Boom, boom, boom. Can't just stop jumping" said Shadow. The ground shoke a little bit.

"What was that" asked Sweet Heart. "Don't know. I didn't do anything" he said, nodding his head side-to-side. "What was that" Sweet Heart asked herself. "I better get going back to sleep" said Shadow, walking out of the room. "Alright good night" said Sweet Heart. FlareBlaze walked back into the room.

"So everything ok with him" asked FlareBlaze. "Yeah" said Sweet Heart, as she went to sleep. "Good night" said FlareBlaze. FlareBlaze walked out of the room and went outside.

Outside, FlareBlaze the water turning dark blue. "What happened out here" FlareBlaze asked herself, while walking closer to the water. FlareBlaze turned into a phoneix. FlareBlaze flew over the ocean and saw something really scary.

"What is that" FlareBlaze asked herself, scaredly. The red eyes disappeared into the water. FlareBlaze flew back to land and ran inside thier shelter. She went into bed and never came out until morning.

When it was morning, an air horn blew. The teams came out of their shelters and looked at Chris. "Good morning, I've noticed the ocean has been turning dark blue. Make sure no one goes into there or maybe something will happen" said Chris, looking at the ocean.

"What about Tidal" asked Shadow. Chris looked at Shadow. "She's not here. She disappeared with the tsunami last episode" explained Chris. "Well I think she's here" said Shadow, meanly. "Anyway, get ready because today's challenge is a total drama island classic" said Chris.

Everyone went into the bathrooms and got changed. FlareBlaze looked at Sweet Heart and looked down at the water in the sink. "You alright" asked Sweet Heart. "Last night when you went to sleep, I went outside and saw the ocean turning dark blue. And I saw these red eyes just staring at me" said FlareBlaze.

"Red eyes" asked Sweet Heart. FlareBlaze nodded. "I don't get you. I've never seen red eyes in the sea" said Sweet Heart. FlareBlaze walked out of the bathrooms. "Well at least she's not mad" said Sweet Heart.

When everyone was ready, they met Chris at a stage. "What's today's challenge" asked Wil. "Talent show" said Chris. "This is just great, performing talents" said Star. "I know it is great" said Chris. Star rolled her eyes.

"Here are the rules. You can't use your powers, you can't copy each other, and Chef will rate your talent out of ten. Team with the highest rating wins" explained Chris. Everyone walked backstage.

"I will preform a song" said Shadow. "But nothing about Tidal" said FlareBlaze. "Alright" said Shadow, starting to practice his song. "I will do a dance" said Sweet Heart. "And I could do a do ten backflips in a row" said FlareBlaze.

"I'm going up. I'm doing some climbing" said Wil. "I'm doing some messing with the minds" said Star. "And I will show off my good looks" said Quick Rapid. "You will always win first place for that" said Elec-Trix, staring at him. Everyone started practicing.

"Show time" yelled Chris. Everyone who wasn't performing, got on to the risers behind him. "First team, Darkest Villains. Star" said Chris. Star came out with a beaver. She started to say words. "Sit" said Star. The beaver sat down. Chef started writing down the score.

"Next up is Wil" said Chris. There was a giant rock wall in the middle of the stage. Wil started climbing the wall and made it to the top with incredible speed. Chef started to right down the score. "Next up, Quick Rapid" said Chris.

Quick Rapid came out to the front of the stage. "Done" said Chris. Chef wrote down his score. "I never got started yet" said Quick Rapid. "I know, but that's geting pretty old" explained Chris. Quick Rapid sighed and walked off the stage.

"Darkest Villains, you got twenty points in total. Now it's time for the Lightest Hero's to go up" said Chris. They all cheered. "First up is Sweet Heart" said Chris. Sweet Heart walked to the front of the stage and started dancing.

When she finished, she bowed. Chef started to right down the score. "FlareBlaze, is next" said Chris. FlareBlaze walked out on to the stage and got ready. FlareBlaze did ten backflips and kept going until she lost count to how many she'd done.

Chef wrote down his score. "The last member we have is Shadow" said Chris, as Shadow walked on to the stage. Shadow started to sing, but his head started to hurt again.

"My head hurts" said Shadow, going down on his knees. "Oh no, this is happening again" said Sweet Heart. Shadow started singing the same song that he heard in his head and got up.

"Boom, boom, boom.

My heart starts pumping.

Boom, boom, boom.

Can't just stop jumping.

Boom, boom, boom.

Get on the floor.

Boom, boom, boom.

Let's do it some more.

(Go to begining once)

I'm falling.

Falling, falling, falling, falling.

Falling" sang Shadow.

As Shadow was about to say the last sentence, the ground rumbled. "Shadow, what did you do" asked FlareBlaze. "I didn't do anything" he said. A girl flew to the stage to where Shadow was and landed to his right side. "I'm falling in love" she sang.

Shadow turned to the girl. "Tidal" he yelled, as he hugged her tight. "She's safe" said Elec-Trix. Chris got up from his seat. "That was an unexpected call" said Chris. Tidal started to sneeze and she transformed into Sky. "Woah, she just transfomed" said Quick Rapid. Shadow looked at her. "You sick little dragon" he said, happily.

"In other words, the Darkest Villains win" said Chris. Everyone on their team cheered. "Lightest Heros and Darkest Villains, meet me at the elimination area" said Chris, as he left with Chef. "Why us" asked Elec-Trix. "I don't know" said Quick Rapid.

At the elimination area, Chris looked at both teams. "There was a little change since Tidal's back in the game. We decided to swap Tidal from Villains to Heros" said Chris. Tidal walked over to the Heros. "And FlareBlaze to the Villains" said Chris. "I'm not a villain" said FlareBlaze, surprised. "Now you are" said Chris.

"The ones that are safe are Tidal, Shadow, Sweet Heart, and Lena. You guys didn't do a thing so Dark-Pacifist was chosen for no reason" said Chris. Chris put Dark-Pacifist into the Shotgun and shot him off the island.

"Tidal's back and it might get fun. What challenge will be next? Who will be eliminated? And will we ever find out what caused that tsunami? Find out next time on Total Drama Power Island" said Chris.


	9. The Return of Total Drama

"Perviously on Total Drama Power Island, the two teams were having a talent show. When it was Shadow's turn up, unexpectedly, Tidal flew down and she was sick. Dark-Pacifist left the island with a boom" said Chris.

"Today is going to be a lot different. We are going to bring in some of the original contestants for this challenge. And the worst part about that is that they're gonna be teaming up. Find out more on this new episode of Total Drama Power Island" said Chris.

(Intro plays "I wanna be famous")

"Elec-Trix get up, we're going somewhere" said Quick Rapid. Elec-Trix woke up and stretched. "Where are we going" asked Elec-Trix. "We're gonna go the beach and hang out" said Quick Rapid. "I'm in" said Elec-Trix, getting up.

Chris walked up to the shelters and blew the airhorn. "Everyone, we're having the challenge a bit early today. So get dressed and meet me where we first met" ordered Chris.

Everyone walked out of their shelters and into the bathrooms. Tidal was the first ones to the bathrooms and saw people in it. "Who are these girls" Tidal asked herself. Tidal turned into her human form (she looks very similar to Bridgette, but still has the blue highlight).

Tidal walked into the bathrooms. A girl with blue streaks in her hair looked at Tidal. "Hey Bridgette, I can see you put blue in your hair" said the girl. "What do you mean, Gwen" Bridgette said, walking into the bathrooms. Gwen looked at Bridgette and back at Tidal.

Heather came out of the showers. "What in the world is going on" asked Heather, looking at Tidal and Bridgette. Tidal turned to her half form and started flying. "Wait a minute, your a contestant from this island" said Gwen. "Yep, my name's Lily, but you can call me Tidal" said Tidal.

"Well now we know why Chris calls this place Total Drama Power Island" said Bridgette. "Totally" said Gwen. The rest of the contestants walked into the bathrooms. "What is going on in here" asked Star. "We're getting changed" snapped Heather. "Yeah, move along now before your dead" said Star.

"Why should I" Heather asked, meanly. "Heather, I'm not gonna wanna do that if I were you" said Gwen. "Why" asked Heather, looking at Gwen. "You know every contestant on this show has powers" said Gwen. "Oh" Heather gulped. Star used her mind powers to move Heather out of the way and banged her into a wall.

"From all the times she's tortured us, she gets it back from a girl with telepathy" giggled Gwen. "Ha ha, very funny" said Heather, putting on her clothes and walking out of the bathrooms.

When everyone got changed, they all met up with Chris. "For today's challenge, everyone here will be teamed up with a pervious contestant from total drama" said Chris. "How hard can that be" asked FlareBlaze. "And you will have to go through another Total Drama Island classic" said Chris.

"It can't be what I'm thinking" said Gwen, shivering. "Yep, I know phobia factor" said Chris. "And what do we do" asked FlareBlaze. "You'll be joining them while they try to conquer their fears" said Chris. "This is gonna turn out bad" said Tidal. "Then I will include being cuffed together" said Chris.

"No one say anything" said Sweet Heart. "I'm gonna be picking who you're partnering up with" said Chris. "Don't say anything" said Tidal. "And there will be a double elimination tonight" finished Chris.

"And this is why I hate Chris" said Gwen. "Let's get started, shall we" said Chris. Chef came by with handcuffs again. "Here we go again with the cuffs" said Tidal.

"Here are the teams. Wil with Cody, Shadow with Duncan, Quick Rapid with Tyler, Trickster with Trent, The Misunderstood Hero with Dj, Uptown Punk with Geoff, Tidal with Courtney, Lena with Izzy, Elec-Trix with Eva, FlareBlaze with Bridgette, Star with Heather, and Sweet Heart with Gwen" said Chris.

"Why do I have to be teamed with her" growled Star. "Because you need to learn to become a better person" giggled Heather. Star used her telepathy and made Heather's right hand slap herself. "I hate you" said Heather.

"First off we'll start with Gwen" said Chris. "Why me" said Gwen, walking up to Chris with Sweet Heart behind her. Chef brought over a crate which is used for carrying two people in it. "I hate this show" said Gwen.

Chris dug a big hole in the dirt. "Alright, get ready Gwen. You can do this" said Sweet Heart. "Yeah, I can do this" said Gwen, going into the crate. "Five minutes only" said Chris. "Gotcha" said Sweet Heart, as they went into the ground.

"Since Sweet Heart and Gwen are underground, let's get Uptown Punk and Geoff ready" said Chris, walking over to the two teens. A hail cloud started dropping hail on top of Geoff. "Ah" cryed Geoff, as he started running around on the beach. Uptown Punk was being dragged across the sand on his stomach. Uptown Punk kept spitting sand out of his mouth.

"Looks like that's a failure" said Chris. "Courtney, Tidal. Your turn" said Chris. "Not the green jelly" said Courtney, scaredly. "I will be by your side, Court" said Tidal. Courtney looked over at Tidal. "I might be ok with a good flyer by my side" said Courtney, a little more confident. "There you have it" said Tidal. The teams walked over to the green jelly swimming pool.

"Alright Courtney, your turn" said Chris. Courtney sighed and walked up to the ladder. She started climbing with Tidal flying at her side. When the two girls made it to the top, Courtney looked down. "I can't do this" said Courtney.

"You are. Do you want this to go into your profile for when you become a lawyer" asked Tidal. Courtney nodded no. "Then let's jump down" said Tidal. Courtney closed her eyes and jumped with Tidal at her side. Tidal dived straight down and Courtney held her breathe.

When the two girls hit the jelly, Tidal flew both of them out, Courtney opened her eyes. "We did it" asked Courtney. Tidal nodded her head. "Oh alright" cheered Courtney. "That's a point for the Heros" said Chris. Everyone on the Heros cheered, including Courtney.

"Wil and Cody, there's a time bomb over there set for five minutes. I want you to defuse it" said Chris. "Gotcha" said Wil. Cody and Wil walked over to the bomb as it started.

"Ok, Bridgette and FlareBlaze. Go into the woods for one hour" said Chris. Bridgette sighed as both of them walked into the woods. "Heather and Star, time for some sumos" said Chris. Star snickered. "If you want a snicker bar, just tell me. I got some at my house" giggled Heather. Star growled.

When everyone made it to the meeting area, there were two sumos ready to fight. "Let's just get over with this" said Star, walking up to the two sumos with Heather. The sumos came charging toward Heather and Star. Star used her telepathy to make the sumo charge toward Heather. The sumos charged Heather and she went up into the air and landed on her face.

"Star, you did the right thing" laughed Trent. Trent looked behind himself. "Ahh" screamed Trent, as he saw a mime. "Calm down" said Trickster, crossing his arms. "I can't it's just staring at me" said Trent. Trickster uncrossed his arms and punched the mime into the water.

"Chris, Trent got over his fear" said Trickster. "No point because you punched him, not Trent" explained Chris. Trickster growled. "Duncan and Shadow, get ready for Celine Deione" said Chris. Duncan started to get scared.

Tidal placed a standie in front of Duncan and Shadow. "Duncan, hug it" ordered Shadow. Duncan slowly walked up slowly to the standie. Shadow walked up to it at Duncan's pace. "Is this what you want people to see, Duncan the scaredy-cat" asked Shadow. "No I don't" said Duncan, as he ran up to the standie with Shadow. Duncan hugged it and let go.

Tidal walked up to Shadow with Courtney following her. "Where'd you learn to do that" asked Tidal. "From someone in front of me" said Shadow. Tidal and Shadow kissed in front of everyone. "Do you have to do it in front of us" asked Courtney. Tidal stopped kissing Shadow. "Sorry" said Tidal.

After Dj, Eva, Tyler, and Izzy did their part of the challenge, they failed. "The Lightest Heros win" said Chris, as he opened the latch to the crate Gwen and Sweet Heart. The lightest heros cheered. "Darkest villains, elimination time" said Chris.

"The ones who are safe tonight are Wil, The Misunderstood Hero, and Trickster. Star, Quick Rapid, and Elec-Trix, two of will go home tonight. I've got to say the couple is going home" said Chris. Star was safe for the night.

Chris put Quick Rapid and Elec-Trix into the Shotgun of Shame and they blasted off together in the sunset. "Wow, that's a view" said Chris.

"Ten contestants remain, six eliminated. Who will be voted out next? What will the next challenge be? And will this get any more fun? Find out next time on Total Drama Power Island" said Chris.


	10. Race Around the Island

"Perviously on Total Drama Power Island, the teams have been split up into pairs with the original contestants from Total Drama Island. They did phobia factor and it turned out pretty well. Elec-Trix and Quick Rapid got the blast and it looked kinda romantic" said Chris.

"Today will be all about speed. It will be really fun. Who will win and who will be eliminated tonight. Find out on today's episode of Total Drama Power Island" said Chris.

(Intro plays "I wanna be famous")

"Sweet Heart, guess what" said Tidal. Sweet Heart got up and looked at Tidal. "What's up" asked Sweet Heart. "Today's Shadow's birthday and I don't know what to get him. I need your help" said Tidal. "Get him anything you want. He'll be happy with whatever you give him" replied Sweet Heart.

"Thanks for the help. Your the best" said Tidal, as she left the room. "No problem" said Sweet Heart, as she went back to sleep. Tidal flew back to the room and slept on the top bunk.

When it was morning, everyone got out of bed. "Wow, I can't believe we made it this far in total drama" said FlareBlaze, walking towards the bathrooms. Sweet Heart caught up to FlareBlaze. "I know this is pretty far" said Sweet Heart.

When everyone finished up in the bathrooms, they walked out. "Teams, time for your challenge" called Chris. The teams walked toward Chris. "What's today's challenge" asked Trickster. "We are gonna be having a race around the island" said Chris.

"That's pretty simple" said Shadow. "It's gonna be a land and water race. And when your in the water, there are gonna be no boats" said Chris. "I can't believe we're swimming" said Shadow. "First one to get every member of their team across the finish line wins immunity" said Chris.

Everyone went to the starting line. "On your marks, get set, go" yelled Chris, as everyone ran through the forest. Tidal flew through the forest to try and gain some speed. "Hey that's a great idea" said the Misunderstood Hero. The Misunderstood Hero made a pair of wings and started flying through the forest.

When the Tidal and the Misunderstood Hero made it to the ocean they looked at it. "How can we swim in the water if there are sharks inside" asked the Misunderstood Hero. "Figure out a way" said Chris, saying it into his megaphone.

The Misunderstood Hero growled at Chris a bit.

Tidal jumped into the ocean and started swimming. "Lucky that sea dragon could swim" he said, looking at Tidal. A shark saw Tidal and swam up to her. "Bye, bye little dragon" giggled the Misunderstood Hero.

Tidal looked down and saw the shark. The shark stopped swimming towards her. "What the" said the Misunderstood Hero, with surprise. Tidal looked at the Misunderstood Hero. "Sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm princess of the ocean" said Tidal, giggling.

The Misunderstood Hero got rid of the wings, jumped into the ocean, and started swimming. Everyone else made it to the ocean and jumped in. "Where do you think Tidal is" asked Shadow. Sweet Heart looked at Shadow. "She might be up ahead" said Sweet Heart.

"Alright Heros, go as fast as you can" said Shadow. Everyone on the heros started swimming a little faster than usual. The villains followed Shadow's orders as well. "I'm not on the villains you know" called Shadow. The villains ignored him and kept swimming.

Tidal saw the finish line and swam up to shore. "Congratulations Tidal, you finished so if you want you can help your teammates to the finish while flying" said Chris. Tidal grinned and started flying toward her team.

When Tidal made it to the group of people, she saw the Misunderstood Hero behind her. Tidal flew towards Sweet Heart. "Grab on to my tail" said Tidal, as she lowered her tail to help Sweet Heart on. Sweet Heart grabbed on to her tail and Tidal flew towards Lena.

"Lena, stick out your arm" said Tidal. Lena stopped swimming and put her arm in the air. Tidal grabbed Lena's right arm and saw Shadow. "Shadow, left arm now" called Tidal. Shadow stopped swimming and held out his arm. Tidal grabbed his arm and started flying toward the finish line.

Tidal looked behind her and saw the Misunderstood Hero holding Wil and Trickster in his hands. Tidal flew backwards and shot a ball of water at the Misunderstood Hero. He dodged it and started to fly faster. Tidal turned towards the finish line and started to land. Sweet Heart, Shadow, and Lena let go of Tidal.

"I'm going to get Uptown Punk. Be right back" said Tidal, flying towards Uptown Punk. The Misunderstood Hero landed and Trickster and Wil jumped off. "It's time for me to get Tidal" said the Misunderstood Hero, as he started to fly again.

Tidal stopped above Uptown Punk. "Grab on to my tail" she said, keeping an eye out for the Misunderstood Hero. Uptown Punk grabbed on to her tail and she flew off. the Misunderstood Hero spotted Tidal first and shot her with a beam. She dodged it and flew past him. "Nice try" said Tidal, flying past him.

Tidal made it to the finish line and landed. Uptown Punk came off her tail. "The heros win" said Chris. The heros cheered happily. All the villains made it to the finish line. "Villains, elimination time again" said Chris. All the villains sighed. The Misunderstood Hero gave Tidal a mean look. "Not my fault you lost" said Tidal.

At the elimination area, the Darkest Villains were gathered up. "The ones that are safe tonight are Star, Misunderstood Hero, and FlareBlaze" said Chris. Chris looked over at Trickster and Wil. "Trickster, you could be going home for making everyone lose control of their powers and Wil, your powers already are out of control" said Chris.

"So the one going home tonight is" said Chris. Trickster smiled and Wil had a worried look on his face. "Wil, into the Shotgun of Shame" said Chris. Wil had a sad face on and jumped into the Shotgun of Shame. "Any last words" asked Chris. Wil nodded no. Chris pressed a button and Wil was shot off into the ocean.

"Nine contestants remain and seven blasted away. What will the next challenge be? Why is Trickster making everyone's powers out of control? And who will be voted out next? Find out next time on Total Drama Power Island" said Chris.


	11. The Maze of Doom

"Perviously on Total Drama Power Island, the teams had a race around the island. It went pretty fast for Tidal. She was the most helpful contestant for that challenge. We'll see what kind of challenge we'll have today" said Chris.

"Today's challenge willl include contestants coming back, but they will not be teaming up. Let's see what wild fun our former contestants will be having. Find out now on Total Drama Power Island" said Chris.

(Intro plays "I wanna be famous")

Trickster got out of bed. "I can't believe they found out I did it" he growled, punching his bunk. Trickster calmed himself down and walked out of the shelter. "I better go clean up before I start breaking more stuff" said Trickster. Trickster walked into the bathrooms and saw a teen with white hair.

"Who are you" asked the teen. "My name is Trickster, power island contestent" said Trickster. "My name is Lightning" said the teen, flexing his muscles. Another teen walked over to Trickster. "Hello my name is Cameron, you can call me Cam" said Cameron. "Sorry, I don't talk to nerds" said Trickster, walking into the showers.

"That guys pretty mean" said Cam. A tall teen walked over to Cam. "It's okay Cam. There might be other contestants on the island that might be nice" said the tall teen. "Thanks Mike" said Cam, feeling a bit better.

Tidal got up and flew to the bathrooms. Tidal then peeked in the window. "Oh no, more contestants" said Tidal, turning into a dragon. Tidal walked into the bathrooms quietly and flew on to a pipe. "Who are they" Tidal asked herself. A teen with a hair spray can started spraying her hair a lot.

Tidal started coughing really quick. "Who's coughing" said the teen, who stop spraying. Tidal started to lose balence of the pipe and started falling. Tidal then land flat on the floor. A teen with a flower in her hair grabbed Tidal and studied her.

"A dragon" said the teen with the flower in her hair. "My name is Tidal" said Tidal, wriggling to try and get free from the teen's hands. The teen held Tidal in her hands still. "My name is Zoey, nice to meet you" said Zoey. Tidal calmed down a little. Zoey held Tidal and pet her on the stomach.

Tidal began to growl with happiness. "Looks like you like to be petted on the stomach, don't ya" said Zoey, still petting Tidal. "What's going on here" said a teen, walking into the bathrooms.

"I found a dragon named Tidal in here, Jo" said Zoey. Jo walked over to Zoey and looked at Tidal. "Wow, a real life dragon" Jo said, grabbing Tidal from Zoey. "Let go" said Tidal, as she jumped into Zoey's arms. "Wow, looks like that dragon likes you" said Jo. Zoey giggled.

Everyone from the teams got up and walked into the bathrooms. "What is going on in here" asked Sweet Heart. All the girls looked at the contestants. "Hey, my name is Zoey" said Zoey. "Mines Sweet Heart" said Sweet Heart, in a happy mood. Tidal came from behind Zoey. "So that's where you went" said Sweet Heart. Tidal transformed into her half form and walked over to Sweet Heart.

"Oh, you must be the new contestants" said Dakota. "Yeah, we are" said FlareBlaze. Jo walked over to the powered teens. "Wow, I never knew there were so many teens with powers" said Jo, surprised. "Hey I know" said Tidal.

"What is going on here" asked the Misunderstood Hero. "Oh hello there. My names Mike and I'm from season four and five of total drama" said Mike. Cam walked up to the other boys. "Hey my names Cam" said Cam. The Misunderstood Hero walked towards Trickster. "Hello, my names Shadow and this is Uptown Punk" said Shadow.

Uptown Punk waved hello to Cam. Cam waved back. "He doesn't talk much" said Shadow. "Why is this placed called power island" asked Cam. "Everyone who's a contestant here has powers" said Shadow. "Wow, I've never experienced powers before" said Cam. "The teams are called Darkest Villains and Lightest Heros" said Shadow. "Oh no" said Cam.

"No worries. The only ones you need to watch out for are the Misunderstood Hero, Trickster, and Star because they are all on the Villains" said Shadow. "Wow" said Cam. "The only villain you don't need to look out for is FlareBlaze. She's a good person" said Shadow.

The loudspeaker went off. "Everyone please meet me at the arena" said Chris. Everyone walked out of the bathrooms and met up with Chris at the arena. "Today is a rescue mission" said Chris. "What kind of rescue mission" asked FlareBlaze. "The former contestants are gonna rescue the teams" said Chris.

"Well how are you gonna split us" asked Jo. "Girls will find the heros and the boys will find the villains" said Chris. "Let's start the challenge" said Shadow. "Not yet, Shadow. The girls and the boys will have to choose one contestant from the team they were assigned to help them locate their missing teams" said Chris.

"Well we are gonna choose Tidal" said Zoey. "Tidal please go to the girls" said Chris. Tidal flew over to the girls. "We will choose the Misunderstood Hero" said Lightning. The Misunderstood Hero flew over to the boys. "Alright, everything is done. Now villains and heros, let's get to the middle" said Chris. The two teams ran to the middle with no problem.

"Get ready girls and boys. go" said Chris. The boys started running and made a right and girls made a left. The girls stopped running. "Where do we go" asked Zoey. Tidal started flying. "I could check" said Tidal, flying to the top of the maze.

Tidal looked around and saw the middle. "Make a left" said Tidal. The girls all turned left and ran straight to the middle with the boys already at the middle. "We lost" said Anne Maria. "No we haven't" said Tidal. Tidal lowered her tail and Shadow climbed on. "The point is to get everyone out of the maze" said Tidal.

"That's true" said Zoey. "Let's all head back" said Zoey. The girls headed back toward the outside with Sweet Heart following them. Tidal was flying with hadow on her tail, Lena on her right arm, and Uptown Punk on her left arm. "The girls and Lightest Heros win" said Chris.

"You girls will have bad luck soon, especially you Tidal" said the Misunderstood Hero. Tidal growled at him again. "Villains please meet me at the elimination area" said Chris. The Villains walked over to the elimination area.

"The ones who are safe are FlareBlaze and Star. Trickster, everyone on your team knows your the one who makes everyone lose their powers and the Misunderstood Hero, you keep fighting with Tidal. So the one going home for tonight is Trickster" said Chris.

"Why'd you guys vote for me" asked Trickster. "Not losing control of my powers" said Star. "Me neither" said FlareBlaze. Chris put Trickster in the Shotgun and blasted him off. "Well that's the end of him" said Chris.

"Eight teens left and eight gone. Who will be voted out next? Who will be the next one in the Shotgun? Find out next time on Total Drama Power Island" says Chris.


	12. The Eating Champion

"Perviously on Total Drama Power Island, the contestants had some fun with season four's contestants. They had to go around in a maze and try to get their teammates back and the heros won. Trickster went home because everyone was scared of his spray" said Chris.

"This time we will we doing a great eating challenge. The greatest one in total drama history. Oh, I can't wait for this. Find out more on this new episode of Total Drama Power Island" said Chris.

(Intro plays "I wanna be famous")

The Misunderstood Hero woke up rubbing his head. "I can't believe that Trickster's gone" he said to himself, while getting out of bed. The Misunderstood Hero walked towards the bathrooms and got dressed. "Hey was my only ally in the game, but now I gotta try and get a new one. Who should it be" he asked himself.

The Misunderstood Hero walked out of the bathrooms. "Shadow, perfect. When he's my ally, Tidal is" he said, smirking evily. An air horn went off. "Rise and shine teams, I got a special surprise for everyone today" said Chris. Everyone got up and went into the bathrooms and got changed.

After everyone was done changing, they all walked out of the bathrooms. "So where's Chris" asked Star, while Uptown Punk started playing his radio. "Right here" said Chris. "What's today's surprise" asked Tidal. "Today the teams are being merge" said Chris.

Everyone cheered except for the Misunderstood Hero. "Everyone is on their own now and let's see how it goes for your first merge challenge" said Chris, smiling evily. "What's the challenge" asked Shadow. "The most disgusting, horrifying, eating competion ever on total drama" said Chris. Tidal smiled, happily.

"Tidal, why you smiling" asked Chris. "I love eating challenges since I got two stomachs" replied Tidal. "Ok, this is gonna be kinda easier for you I notice" said Chris, surprised. "I know that" said Tidal.

"Let's get on with the rules. The person who finishs their meal last will be sitting on a bench in front of the bathrooms waiting for everyone to finish, you cannot sabatoge anyone's food cause you will be out, and lastly, whoever is the last contestant not sitting on the bench wins" said Chris. "Let's get started" said the Misunderstood Hero.

Chris led the contestants toward a long table with white plates on it. Everyone sat down next to a plate and waited for Chris. "Our first meal will be eyeball soup" said Chris. Chef started putting down bowls of soup in front of everyone. FlareBlaze looked into her soup and saw an eyeball blink at her.

FlareBlaze looked disgusted by it. "If I want to win the two billion dollars, I'm gonna have to eat this" FlareBlaze said to herself, as she started eating. Tidal went straight to eating it before anyone else did. A few minutes later, everyone finished except for Sweet Heart who didn't eat anything.

"Sweet Heart the first one to sit on the bench" said Chris, as Sweet Heart walked to the bench. Sweet Heart sat down. "Up next is raw tentacles" said Chris. Chef put dead tentacles, from an octopus, on everyone's plate. "Sea food, my favorite" said Tidal, munching away.

Everyone ate their piece except for Star. "Star, bench time" said Chris. Star rolled her eyes and sat on the bench. "Next up is the breathing fish" said Chris. Chef put live fish on everyone plate. "My favorite" said Tidal. "Start chowing" said Chris.

Everyone ate the live fish and Shadow lost. "Shadow, please head to the bench" said Chris. Shadow sighed and walked over to the bench. "Our next round will be some delightful system" said Chris. "Which system" asked the Misunderstood Hero. "Digestive" said Chris. Everyone made a digusted face while Tidal didn't.

Chef brought a human's digestive system and put it on everyone's plate. Tidal started munching everything down. "How do you like this stuff" asked Star to Tidal. "Double stomach" said Tidal. Everyone agreed not to eat another human's digestive system. "Looks like Tidal wins immunity" said Chris.

"I did" asked Tidal. "Yes you did" said Chris. Tidal felt her stomach grumble and everyone looked at her. "I think I ate to much" said Tidal, clentching her stomach and running to the bathrooms. "Maybe a little to much" said FlareBlaze. Everyone laughed and looked at Chris.

"Everyone will meet me at the elimination area because we got some voting to do" said Chris, as he walked towards Chef. "I already know who I'm voting out" said FlareBlaze, looking at the Misunderstood Hero. The Misunderstood Hero looked at her back and growled at her.

At the elimination area, everyone put in their votes and sat on logs. "The ones that are not going home tonight are Lena, Shadow, Tidal, Star, FlareBlaze, and Uptown Punk. The ones that might going home tonight are the Misunderstood Hero and Sweet Heart" said Chris, looking at the two.

"Sweet Heart, you could be going home for losing the first round of the challenge and the Misunderstood Hero could be going home for being buddy-buddy with Trickster" said Chris. The Misunderstood Hero rolled his eyes at him.

"The one going home tonight is the Misunderstood Hero" said Chris. The Misunderstood Hero looked at Tidal and smiled. "Well played" he said, as he climbed into the shotgun of shame. Chris pressed a button and he was shot off into the ocean.

"Seven contestants remain, eleven shot. Who will be next eliminated? Who will be the winner of this season? The answer will to that last question is getting close. Find out next time on Total Drama Power Island" said Chris.


	13. Blaze's revenge

"Perviously on Total Drama Power Island, we no longer had teams because the remaining contestants have gone into a merge. They all had an eating competion and Tidal was going through it better than I expected. Anyways, the Misunderstood Hero left the island which made everyone happy" said Chris.

"Today we are going to have a challenge that might cause a fire, a lot bigger than a forest fire. Today, Tidal will be the challenge or should I say Blaze. Tidal's fire form. Let's see what fun we will have on this new episode of Total Drama Power Island" said Chris, happily.

(Intro plays "I wanna be famous")

Tidal woke up feeling bad. "My head hurts like crazy. What's going on in there" Tidal asked herself, rubbing her head. Tidal got out of bed and walked over to the bathrooms.

When Tidal made it into the bathrooms, she looked into the mirror. "No this can't be happening" said Tidal, scaredly. Tidal saw a reflection of Blaze in the mirror. "Blaze is coming. I thought he was buried alone in my brain, never to come out again" Tidal thought.

Tidal put her hand on the mirror and met hands with Blaze's. "Why is he coming back" Tidal thought to herself. Tidal removed her hand from the mirror and backed up from it. "I cannot tell anyone about this" said Tidal, walking out of the bathrooms.

An airhorn blew and woke up everyone. Chris jumped down from his helicopter and waited for the contestants. Everyone came out of the shelters and looked at Chris. "Good morning everyone. Today's challenge is going to be really different today" said Chris. "How different" asked Shadow. "Very different" said Chris.

"Today a contestant is going to be the challenge" said Chris, looking at Tidal. "What" she asked. "Today your personality is going to be a challenge" said Chris, smirking. "You mean me" asked Tidal. "I'm talking about Blaze" said Chris. "No not him, anything but him" said Tidal, scaredly.

"Let's get Blaze out" said Chris, walking up to Tidal. Chris was about to punch her, but Tidal grabbed his fist and twisted it. "Ow" said Chris, in pain. "Don't want to do that again when handling a girl with powers" said Tidal. Chris rubbed his hand. "Lesson learned, don't try to hurt someone with super strength" said Chris, thinking of a new way.

Chris thought of something. " Tidal, remember Susette" said Chris. "You mean" Tidal stopped, and started turning into Blaze little by little. Tidal walked up towards Chris and stopped halfway. "Tidal, you there" asked Sweet Heart. "Tidal's not here anymore. My name is Blaze" said Blaze, turning to the contestants. Blaze started flapping his wings.

"Today's challenge will be pretty hard by the looks of it. Anyways, you need to turn Blaze back into Tidal. The rules are make sure Blaze stays around the island, you can use your powers on Blaze, but not on each other, and if you get shot by Blaze, your out" said Chris. "Do you mean shot like this" asked Blaze, as he shot fire next to Chris.

Chris dodged it. "Yes like that" Chris said angryly, looking up at Blaze. Blaze was laughing like crazy. "Looks like I understand why Tidal was on the villains team earlier this season" said FlareBlaze. Everyone nodded in agreement. Blaze flew towards the forest and land in the middle of the forest.

"Let's do this challenge" said Shadow. Everyone ran into the forest to look for Blaze. Shadow found Blaze and used his water element to shoot at Blaze. Blaze detected the water and looked at Shadow. "Found you" said Blaze, shooting fire at Shadow. Shadow dodged it and shot the water at Blaze.

Blaze flew into the sky. "Let's see if you can catch me up here" laughed Blaze. Blaze looked around and saw FlareBlaze, in her phoneix form, flying behind himself. "Your mine Blaze" said FlareBlaze, as she shot fire at Blaze. Blaze dodged it and shot fire at FlareBlaze. FlareBlaze dodged it and Blaze flew away. "What a tough fellow he is" said FlareBlaze.

Blaze landed on the ground and spotted Sweet Heart and Lena. Blaze sneakly shot Lena and got her. "Ow" said Lena, as she dropped to the ground. Blaze laughed and Sweet Heart heard him. Sweet Heart started to use her powers on Blaze and Blaze walked up to her, calmly.

"What would you like Sweet Heart" asked Blaze. "Where's Tidal" asked Sweet Heart. "I will get her out right now" said Blaze, starting to turn blue. After a few minutes, Blaze fully transformed back into Tidal. "Thank you so much Sweet Heart" said Tidal, hugging her. "No problem" said Sweet Heart.

Everyone heard an airhorn blow. "We have a winner. Please meet me at the elimnation area" said Chris, through the megaphone. Everyone walked out of the forest and met up with Chris at the elimination area. "Today's winner is Sweet Heart, so she wins invincibility and Tidal was our challenge today so she gets invincibility to" said Chris.

The two girls cheered while everyone else congratulated them. "So everyone, get ready. We have a person who's going into the Shotgun of Shame now" said Chris. "But we didn't even vote" said Star. "Lena was the one who got shot by Blaze. So she's going" said Chris.

"That is no fair" said Lena. "To bad" said Chris, as he put Lena in the Shotgun of Shame and blasted her off into the ocean. "That was the most unfairest elimination ever" said Sweet Heart. "That's part of the drama you know" said Chris. Everyone walked towards their shelters.

"Six contestants remain, eight blasted away. We are getting closer and closer to who'll win this season. Who will be next into the Shutgun of Shame? What will be next the dangerous challenge I can make up? Find out next time on Total Drama Power Island" said Chris.


	14. Vine Sabotage

"Last time on total drama power island, Tidal's friend showed up and his name is Blaze. Whoever got shot was off the island. That's what happened to Lena in that case. And sweet heart won immunity for getting rid of Blaze. What will happen today? What plants will attack the contestants? Find out today on total drama power island" said Chris.

(theme song)

It was morning and sweet heart woke up to the sound of music. "What is that sound" asked Sweet Heart, as she got out of bed. She walked outside and saw Uptown Punk with his stereo on. "Uptown funk" was playing and Sweet heart smiled. Uptown punk saw her and she didn't notice him looking at her. She started dancing and Uptown punk turned up the volume. Sweet heart than saw Uptown punk watching her. "How long have you been watching me" asked Sweet Heart. "For a little bit" said Uptown punk.

"Wow, I never heard you talk before" said Sweet Heart. "Yeah, I know. I'm kinda scared to when it comes to talking" said Uptown punk. "Why" asked Sweet Heart. "It's kinda hard to explain" said Uptown Punk. "Whatever" said Sweet Heart, as a pink aura surrounded her. "Looks like Sweet Heart likes me" said Uptown Punk. "Okay, I am" said Sweet Heart. Uptown punk walked up to her and kissed her. Tidal flew by and saw Sweet Heart. The two powered teens broke the kiss before Tidal saw them.

"You two, it's challenge time" said Tidal. "We're coming" said Sweet Heart. Tidal flew off and Sweet Heart turned towards Uptown punk. "Let's go" said Sweet Heart. The two of them ran towards Chris. When they got there, everyone was waiting. "Good, now that everyone's here, lets begin" said Chris. "What's today challenge" asked Shadow. "Today's challenge is going through a maze of mutated vines and the only rule is is not to hurt many vines" said Chris. Star than noticed she had to get rid of the strongest player, Tidal.

"I know the only thing to sabotage her relationship" said Star, evily. When everyone was ready, they started going through the forest. Star than spotted Shadow far in the distance. And she also spotted Tidal and FlareBlaze as well. Star walked over to FlareBlaze. "FlareBlaze, I know we're enemies, but Shadow needs you" said Star. "Alright" said FlareBlaze, as she walked towards Shadow. "That was so dumb of her" said Star. She than ran towards Tidal and Tidal spotted her. "What do you want Star" asked Tidal. "Shadow's in trouble" said Star.

"Lead me to him now" said Tidal. Star led Tidal to Shadow and quickly pushed FlareBlaze into Shadow which made them kiss. Tidal saw Star do that. "Star, why'd you do that" growled Tidal. Shadow and FlareBlaze got up and looked at Star angrily. The three of them attacked Star and Sweet Heart and Uptown Punk quickly ran by to escape the forest. Sweet Heart was able to run a little faster than Uptown Punk and made it out first. "Sweet Heart wins immunity" said Chris, as everyone sighed.

At the elimination ceremony, everyone voted for who they wanted out. Star noticed everyone voted for her, so she changed the votes. "This will teach them" laughed Star. "The one who are safe are Shadow, Sweet Heart, Uptown punk, FlareBlaze, and Star. Tidal, your out" said Chris. "No one voted for her" said Shadow, as he stood up. "Too bad" said Chris. When Tidal was in the Shotgun of Shame, she looked at Star. "I'll be back" hissed Tidal. She was shot and Star started laughing evily.

"11 gone and 5 remaining. Who will be eliminated next? What will Shadow do about Star? And what will our new couple do? Find out next time on total drama power island" said Chris.


End file.
